


Love and Support

by jordahparrish



Category: The Lodge (UK TV)
Genre: Misgendering, Trans Noah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordahparrish/pseuds/jordahparrish
Summary: Secretly identifying as a boy in a school with a strict uniform code was hard, but the Potts boy is surprised to find out how supportive his friends are when he tries to break the school uniform rule - it makes his decision to tell them the truth that much easier.





	Love and Support

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains a lot of misgendering as the character has not yet come out to anybody as trans.

Looking at the reflection every morning was a tiring routine - even tying the long curled hair back didn’t help at all. Then there was the stupid school uniform, the shirt, tie, blazer, long socks, and those stupid skirts. Putting up with it for so long had already been enough.

“Lucia!” Mrs. Potts called from downstairs, pulling the boy back into his horrid reality, “come on, you’re going to miss the bus if you don’t eat breakfast soon.”

“One moment,” he called back to his mother, and sure hearing the name Lucia had struck him, but he hadn’t told anybody the truth yet - so he’d have to play along, he pulled the horrid skirt on and instead ran through to his brother’s room. His brother was already downstairs, so he rushed in and quickly opened the drawers where his brother’s trousers were. He then ran back to his own room and placed them into his bag. He’d change into them at school. 

He pulled his bag over one shoulder and slipped on his shoes before running down the stairs, “I’m not that hungry, mum.”

“Honey, if you don’t eat you’ll end up in pain, starving yourself isn’t worth it.”

“It’s not that,” he shook his head quickly, “okay, I’ll take a slice of toast and go, so I don’t miss the bus.”

“Okay, promise me you’ll eat at lunch!”

”Of course, I’ll even eat at break.”

“That’s my girl.”

He felt a pang of anger, but he couldn’t be too mad - nobody knew, so nobody would use the right gender around him. He dropped a slice of bread into the toaster and turned around to face his family, his brother was sat at the kitchen table finishing a bowl of cereal.

“Hey Lu,” his brother looked up, “does Kaylee have a boyfriend?”

He choked slightly and let out a laugh, “I don’t think so… Why?”

“Because, I think she’s cute.”

“I don’t think she’s looking for a relationship right now.”

“Doesn’t have to be a relationship.”

“Kieran!” Their mother snapped, “don’t talk about girls like that.”

“Yeah, and she’s fourteen.”

“I’m fifteen,” Kieran shrugged.

“You’re gross,” he frowned at his brother, and then the toast popped out of the toaster, he quickly grabbed it and began to spread butter across it, “so no, you’re not going to make a move on my friend - she’ll probably kick you in the nuts.”

“Lucia, come on, don’t talk like that.”

“She would though,” he smiled confidently to his brother, “anyway, time for us to leave,” he pulled the other strap of his backpack on and picked up the toast. 

The bus journeys were always boring - Ben biked to school, Sean either joined him or got dropped off somewhere nearby, Danielle always got dropped off, and Kaylee lived close enough to walk. So he was left with everyone else, and sometimes his brother would sit next to him - which was the worst since he was then surrounded by his brother’s friends who were all loud and obnoxious. As if the journey could feel any longer.

When the bus stopped, he rushed off and made an immediate move to get inside the school, once inside he went into the toilets - the girl’s toilets, that was possibly the worst part of his days at school. He locked himself in a cubicle and quickly opened his bag. It was easy to change from the skirt into the trousers he had placed in his bag, the trousers were instantly more comfortable than the skirt. Maybe, just maybe, the teachers wouldn’t actually care. He exited the bathroom and made his way out of the bathroom. 

He found Sean and Ben, not too far down the corridor from the bathroom, they were already in some deep conversation that they seemed to be enjoying. Ben turned and locked eyes on him quickly, he held out his arms and called out the name that the Potts boy hated with a passion.

“Lucia!”

He wasn’t to know, he’d remind himself constantly. Nobody was to know.

“Ben,” he called back as Ben wrapped him in a hug, “why are you so cheery today?”

“He got another chicken last night,” Sean commented with a laugh.

“Her name is Penelope, she’s already fitting in with Mag’s Clan.”

He rolled his eyes at Ben and then began to smile, “you are going to turn into a chicken eventually.”

“Oh? Don’t be so-” Ben stopped suddenly to start making chicken noises, Sean instantly began to giggle at the boy, as did the Potts boy. Whilst the pair were laughing at Ben, Kaylee and Danielle approached them - the latter with a raised eyebrow.

“Why do you hang around with these lot again?” She turned to Kaylee.

“Hey,” Sean protested, “one of ‘these lot’ is your boyfriend, remember that.”

Danielle rolled her eyes, Sean then pulled her into a hug.

“So, care to explain,” Kaylee turned to Potts boy.

Before he could speak, Ben responded, “Lu said that I’m going to turn into a chicken because of my ever growing clan of chickens.”

“Another one?” Kaylee glared at him, “really, Ben?”

“Her name is Penelope, and it was my mum that brought her home.”

“Wait,” Danielle stopped everyone and looked directly at the Potts boy, “Lucia,” she used the name and looked her friend up and down, “you’re wearing trousers.”

“Oh, yeah,” he laughed, “I’m kind of just… My legs were cold today.”

“Right,” Danielle nodded slowly, “you’re going to get torn apart by the teachers, you know that, right?”

“I don’t see why it should matter,” Kaylee commented, placing her hand on her friend’s arm and making him turn to her, “Lucia should be allowed to wear trousers if she wants - the fact that the school wants girls to wear skirts is kind of… Creepy, when you think about it.”

“Exactly,” he stood proudly.

“I like the trousers on her,” Ben smiled softly to his friend, Sean leaned across and whispered something to Ben which made the boy quickly hit him in the chest. 

He suddenly felt terrified of what Sean had said to Ben and stared at him, “what did you say?”

“Nothing,” Sean smiled pleasantly.

“What did you say about me, Sean?”

“It wasn’t about you,” Ben defended his friend quickly, “it was a joke about me, I promise. You know I’d never lie to you, Lu.”

“Yeah,” he dropped his head, the bell for morning registration rang and the group quickly dispersed. He walked with Kaylee in the same direction as their registration form classrooms were next to each other. 

Of course, as soon as Kaylee had left his side and he walked into his form room, the teacher glared at him as though he had made some horrid comment.

“Lucia Potts, you know the uniform regulations!”

“Y-yeah.”

“Then why are you wearing trousers?” 

He looked around nervously as the other students reacted to the teacher, he ran his hands over his trousers and pressed his lips together, “I…” he eventually began, “my skirt is uh… In the wash.”

“Which is why we encourage students to buy two,” she sighed and quickly wrote out a note, “go to main reception and get yourself a skirt from the school’s storage.”

“What’s so bad about me wearing trousers for one day?”

“If we make an exception for you, we have to make one for everyone. Go to reception, now.”

He grabbed the note from his teacher and stormed out of the class, so much for feeling comfortable in school. He walked through the now empty hallway to reception, he decided that he definitely hated school. What kind of school would force students to wear skirts.

Once at the reception he placed the slip on the desk and looked at the woman behind the desk, “Mrs. Harold sent me,” he spoke nervously, the woman read the note and looked up at Potts curiously.

“You need a skirt from storage?”

“I actually have my skirt in my bag.”

“Then why aren’t you wearing it?”

“I don’t feel comfortable in it.”

“Nonsense,” the woman tutted, “all the other girls are fine with the skirts.”

“Yeah well…” He paused and dropped his head, “I’ll change into my skirt.”

“Thank you,” the woman forced a smile as he left the reception. He made his way to the girl’s bathroom to change once again. He had to do something about this soon.

* * * * *

Ben looked at the apple in his hand as he spoke, “the year’s almost out,” he hummed and then looked up to Sean, “another school year gone by.”

“Who knows what the Summer will bring,” Sean joked playfully.

“Summer work,” Kaylee groaned, “I’ve got a place at the North Star Lodge, the guy that owns that place is really nice… A little bit weird, but he’s alright.”

“Patrick?” Ben turned to her, “yeah, I heard his whole family is pretty weird.”

“Just who you want to work for in the Summer,” Sean rolled his eyes.

“You could always get a job there,” Ben suggested with a smile, “you always said your parents are struggling - it could help them out.”

“No, no,” Sean shook his head, “I’ve got something else sorted already.”

“Hey guys,” they turned when their friend arrived to the table, in a skirt once again.

“Lucia,” Ben pointed to her, “so you changed back?”

“Ms. Harold forced her to,” Kaylee grumbled, “isn’t it stupid? It’s like some perverted rule.”

“Well the principal is a straight white guy,” Ben scoffed, “they don’t get your needs.”

“You’re a straight white guy,” Kaylee glared at Ben.

“Hey,” Ben crossed his arms and looked at her, “I’ll have you know I’ve actually had sexual thoughts about boys before.”

“About a boy,” Sean grinned proudly, “he had thoughts about me.”

Ben rolled his eyes and then finally bit into his apple, Sean examined their friend who took a seat but didn’t have any food.

“Lu,” he whispered to the girl, “you need to get some food.”

“I’m not comfortable in this stupid skirt, if I’m not comfortable, I won’t eat.”

Sean frowned and looked down at the table, he then looked up to Ben and waved to him. Ben looked up curiously - halfway through biting his apple a second time, “come with me Benjamin, I’ve got an idea.”

Kaylee and Potts watched as the pair rushed off, “lord knows what they’re up to,” she turned back to her friend and smile, “hey, Lu, cheer up, only four more days here! And hey, one of those days is non-uniform!”

“It’s so stupid that the school would force us to wear clothes we’re not comfortable in!”

“I know,” she reached across and placed her hand over her friend’s, “but just four more days!”

“And then we’re back next year.”

“Hey there, you two,” Danielle sat down next to Kaylee and another girl sat the other side of her, “this is Ana, she’s new here and they trusted me to look after her today.”

“Starting four days before we leave?” Potts questioned with a raise of an eyebrow.

“I’ll be officially joining at the start of next year, but for now they have let me get a head start,” she smiled after managing to form her words - it was clear she was struggling with her English slightly.

“I’m Kaylee, and this is Lucia,” Kaylee introduced them quickly.

Potts decided he really needed to do something about that name soon. Ben and Sean then arrived to the table again, Ben sat next to Potts and pulled his lunch over to him as Danielle had sat in his previous seat. He moved Sean’s lunch next to him so Sean would be opposite the girl he didn’t recognise.

It took a moment for Sean and Ben to actually ask about the girl at the table, and it was Sean who spoke up about it, “who’s this?”

“My name is Ana,” the girl smiled.

“She’s joining next year, but they’ve requested she attend school this week just to get an idea of how it works,” Danielle explained quickly.

Ben smiled across to Ana, “hey… I’m Ben.”

“Easy now,” Sean joked to Ben, “look at other girls like that and Lu will never want you.”

“What?” Potts turned his head suddenly when he heard Sean use the short nickname that was referring to him.

“Oops,” Sean chuckled as Ben pushed his shoulder.

Ben turned back to Potts and put on a smile, “I uh… Well, can I talk to you about something?”

Potts tilted his head and then followed Ben as the boy got up from the table once again, Ben turned awkwardly to Potts when they were out of earshot of their friends, “what’s this about Ben?”

“Well, I mean… Okay, Lu, so-”

“Can you just talk already?” Potts asked impatiently, “please?”

“I like you, a lot, I think you’re really pretty, and funny, and sweet… So I mean-”

“Oh.”

“I was wondering if you’d consider… Maybe… Being my girlfriend?”

Potts looked into Ben’s eyes, he loved all of his friends, and he wouldn’t deny that Ben was a lovely boy. There were reasons he wouldn’t explain to Ben; that he wouldn’t be able to be a _girl_ friend, he had feelings for someone else in the group. He grabbed Ben’s hands and continued to look into his eyes, “hey, I like you a whole lot too, Ben… But… I don’t think- I’m sorry, there’s so much going on in my head right now, so much I need to get sorted out.”

“Right,” Ben nodded slowly, “you know what, Lu, it’s fine,” he gave her a smile, “I shouldn’t have said anything, we’re great friends and it totally works like that. Hey, if you ever need help with anything happening in your life, please let me know, I’ll always be here for you. I promise.”

Potts nodded and wrapped his arms around the boy, Ben hugged back quickly, as they pulled apart Potts smiled confidently, “you’ll always be here?”

“Always.”

“No matter what happens?”

“Through thick and thin,” Ben held his hand over his heart and then patted Potts on the back, “let’s head back to the table.

“You know, you can totally make a move on that Ana girl if you wanted, I won’t be bitter about it.”

“You don’t think it’s like… jumping ship?”

“I don’t think it matters,” he shrugged, “she’s a pretty girl and I’m sure she’s nice, get to know her a bit.”

“Why can’t all girls be like you,” Ben joked kindly as they reached the table again. 

Potts had to laugh off the comment once again, but inside he was only thinking ‘I don’t want to be a girl, that’s probably why’.

As soon as Ben sat down, Sean began to talk about their Friday night plans, “who’s on for movie night this week? To bring a fitting end to another year.”

The group all agreed, except for Ana who hadn’t felt as though she was invited, but Ben gave her a sweet smile, “you can come too, if you’re not busy.”

“I’d love to,” Ana laughed lightly, her face lighting up when she had been included.

“Alright, so we all know the rules of the Evans House movie night! You must all bring one film with you, DVD not Blu-Ray, no sequels, prequels, or remakes!”

“No spinoffs either?” Sean questioned.

“As always,” Ben nodded. 

They continued their lunch and Kaylee made sure that Potts ate a decent portion of food, and after the brief conversation with Ben, Potts had actually felt more comfortable. Knowing Ben’s promise was real made him feel more confident. Perhaps he’d finally be able to tell them the truth.

* * * * * 

He did not expect to see Sean and Ben pull up on their bikes the next day, both in their matching uniforms, but instead of the regular back school trousers… They wore skirts. The other students began to stare at the duo, some even taking pictures or recording. When Sean and Ben caught sight of their friend who had been in trouble the previous day they both held their arms up in the air triumphantly, “to Lucia Potts!” Ben shouted proudly.

“To Lucia Potts,” Sean repeated, they rushed forward and laughed as they got their friend. Ben instantly wrapped her in a hug.

“You’re going to get told off.”

“Ah, but we can’t,” Sean crossed his arms, “see, in the girl’s uniform rules - it says ‘do not wear trousers’, still a ridiculous rule - and in the boy’s?”

“There’s nothing saying we can’t wear the school skirts.”

“Where did you even get them?” Potts began to laugh as Ben twirled playfully in the skirt. 

“I bought them yesterday, I mean they’re a close enough grey to this school’s supposedly unique ones. They were on sale, luckily,” Sean waved it off like it was nothing.

“Oh my God,” Kaylee’s voice made the pair part and turn around to her, she was bent over laughing at the two boys, “you two are really something else!”

“All in support of Lucia’s comfort,” Ben shrugged.

“And hey,” Sean played with his skirt, “if they say I can’t wear this, I can always pull the kilt argument.”

Potts went wide-eyed, “tell me you’re wearing-”

“Of course I’m wearing underpants! I’m not going to let my bare ass touch the seats they’ve got here, I’m pretty sure they date all the way back to the 1960s.”

The group began to laugh, and one of the teachers who was walking by did in fact stop to tell the boys off, “what do you two think you’re doing?”

“What do you mean?” Sean replied with a smile.

“Why are you wearing skirts? You know that’s against-”

“Ah,” Ben held up a hand, “Sir, I think you’ll find this is not in fact against the rules of a boy’s uniform. It is requested we wear the school uniform, and it says nowhere that we aren’t allowed to wear skirts.”

“It’s a given, boys don’t wear skirts!”

Potts scoffed out a laugh and ducked his head, supposedly boys don’t wear skirts but here he was being forced to wear a skirt.

“Hey, tell that to Jaden Smith,” Sean protested quickly, “a true role model, might I add.”

“You need to take those off right now.”

“Okay!” Sean called out happily and unzipped the skirt before letting it drop to the floor.

“And suddenly, I’m glad he didn’t stick to Scottish traditions,” Potts whispered as he looked at the boy who was now stood in front of a teacher in his underpants.

“Sean Matthews please put that-” The teacher paused, realising he would only go around in circles, “I’m reporting this.”

“Okay, cool, but uh- Can I just make sure you know we’re doing this because they didn’t let Lucia wear trousers? The school has stupid uniform rules, and myself and Ben will continue to fight for our friends. If a girl doesn’t feel comfortable with her legs, then she shouldn’t have to wear a skirt that shows them off daily!” Sean then finally pulled the skirt back up as the teacher rolled his eyes and walked away, he then smiled proudly to Potts, “all in the name of Lucia.”

“Yay,” Potts cheered, slightly sarcastically considering that name was used once again and still feeling shocked that he just saw Sean in his underwear.

The boys had been called into the headmaster’s office later in the day, and Potts wasn’t aware of what exactly went down in there - but both Sean and Ben emerged at lunch with smiles on their faces, still wearing the skirts.

“So what happened?” Potts asked quickly as the boys sat down at the table.

“He couldn’t do anything about us wearing the skirts,” Ben announced proudly as he sat next to Ana and opposite Potts.

“You know what, I might start wearing skirts more often,” Sean commented as he sat down next to Potts, “I feel so pretty.”

“You look it,” Danielle chuckled as she took the seat next to Sean, “I really can’t believe you two did this.”

“We’re brave,” Sean grinned to Danielle.

The rest of the day went easily, but Potts did wonder how they weren’t forced to change but he was. Sure, it was in the rules, but it still felt horrible. He had a reason for wanting to wear the trousers, and he couldn’t.

The day ran by normally - and sure, perhaps the boys would become viral for their sacrifice to Potts. He’d love to watch it back sometime in the future, and yes they had made him proud… But they didn’t know what their ‘sacrifice’ was truly for.

The next days felt like completely normal school days, and Potts really couldn’t wait for the Summer holiday to start up, where he was free to actually feel comfortable in other clothes. On the finaly day of the year, the non-uniform day, he got to be happy in his own clothes. A pair of jeans, and a loose shirt - nothing too special… But it was comfortable. 

On that lunchtime, once they had eaten their food, they were out on the school’s field, sat in a circle as per their end of term tradition.

“And now!” Ben clapped his hands together proudly, “it’s time for the end of term Truth or Dare!”

Kaylee groaned and Potts also shook his head, “can’t we do something else?”

“Like what?” Sean questioned his friend as he pulled a face.

“Uh… Well, it’s been an eventful year for us I guess… Why don’t we… Each say something we’ve learned this year?”

“Damn, you’re like some form of substitute teacher, Lu,” Ben laughed, “alright, I suppose that it will be a nice sentimental send off to the year. You first.”

“No,” Potts shook his head quickly, “I kind of want to go last.”

“Alright,” Ben hummed and looked around the circle, he pointed to Danielle, “Dani!”

“Don’t call me that.”

“What’s one thing you’ve learned this year?”

Danielle looked to Sean in a way the other’s couldn’t read, and he looked back at her - they could only wonder what the pair were silently discussing, Danielle then turned back and grinned, “I actually learned a lot from Ana these past few days! I know a lot about Norway, probably more than I even know about Sean.”

The group laughed, and then Sean began his, “I learned that teachers don’t really like it when you drop the skirt you’re wearing to prove a point.”

“This year I learned I don’t exclusively like girls,” Ben proudly stated, he then turned to Ana who was still trying to think of something.

“Oh! I learned how to make Lapskaus earlier in the year! And I also learned a lot about you all since I’ve been here!”

“I learned not to let people’s hate become my fear, to continue doing what I love because there are people who love and support me.”

Potts realised it was now his time, he hesitated for a moment, thinking about what their reactions could be, “I learned… I learned… I…”

“Go on, Lucia,” Ben laughed lightly.

“Okay, I learned I don’t want to be called that anymore,” he blurted out, closing his eyes, “I don’t want to be Lucia Potts anymore… The reason I don’t want to wear a skirt to school is because… Because I don’t want to be a girl, I want to be a boy.”

There was a silence, and he slowly opened his eyes to see that the group were all watching him, they were smiling, Kaylee’s arm then appeared around his shoulders.

“Then you, my friend, are a boy!” She cheered, the group actually then began to applaud him, and he was amazed.

“Tonight’s movie night, will be in honour of you, L- Actually, what do you want us to call you?”

“I haven’t thought of a name yet,” he laughed quietly, “so… How about you just call me Potts for now?”

“Tonight’s movie night, in honour of Potts!”

“To Potts!” Ben, Sean, Danielle, and Kaylee chanted, Ana clapped and chuckled - she could see how the group of friends were so close.

Danielle smiled eagerly, “hey, the movie night doesn’t start until seven, if you want, I’ll totally pay for you to get a haircut - I’ve noticed that you don’t really like your hair.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course!”

“I would love to get this stupid hair chopped off! Not all the way though… Like maybe Sean’s length?”

“Awesome, well, whilst you two play football,” she pointed to Ben and Sean, “the girls and I will be taking Potts for a haircut!”

* * * * *

The time between the end of school and the movie night had been slightly eventful for Potts and the girls, when in the hairdressers a woman asked Potts why he’d want to get his hair cut off (of course she had misgendered him) and in response he told her about being trans…

To which she responded with “but you’re such a pretty girl!”

Potts hadn’t been happy with that response at all, and apparently neither had Danielle as she leapt forward from the seats and snapped “and you’re just ignorant!”

Luckily, the haircut was almost finished so they were quickly able to escape before Danielle could so much as scratch the woman. They had then made their way to Ben’s house - arriving the same time as Ben and Sean. Ana was surprised by the chickens in the fenced off garden, and she seemed to ponder on it for a second before Ben patted her on the back and walked her into the house. Potts was glad Ben wasn’t clinging to him like most boys probably would if they had been rejected - instead he was happily talking to Ana, getting to know her as Potts had told him to.

Movie night was also memorable to the group, and this time around it was definitely one to never forget. They had put the first film on but during it had ended up talking about other stuff, well, they had started talking about Potts.

“I feel so bad,” Ben admitted, “you’ve put up with us misgendering you… It’s totally-”

”Don’t,” Potts laughed and shook his head, “stop worrying about it, I didn’t tell anyone so it was my own sacrifice.”

“You’re really brave,” Sean insisted with a smile, “the bravest boy I know. Braver than myself and Ben.”

“I don’t know,” Potts laughed, “I’d never willing drop my skirt in front of a teacher.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t get punished for that,” Kaylee laughed.

Sean shrugged and then turned to Potts, “hey, do your family know yet?”

“Nope, and they are going to freak when they see my hair.”

Sean placed his hand on Potts’s back, “your family are lovely, Potts. They love you, and if they truly love you… They’ll accept you.”

Potts smiled to his friends, seeing that they were all so supportive of him. He was glad he had these friends, had it been anyone else they probably would have shunned him and laughed. He was happy, and he was safe. Sean was right with his words, if his family loved him, they’d continue to. 

Danielle quickly told Sean and Ben about the woman in the hairdressers and Sean was instantly mad, “if I was there I would have punched her.”

“You know, after the whole underwear thing yesterday - I wouldn’t doubt that,” Potts chuckled, he leaned up against Sean, “I can’t thank you guys enough.”

“Oh,” Ben stood up, “you know what Potts, I have bag full of clothes we were going to take to the charity shop! You can take them with you tomorrow if you’d like? Try them on, if they’re too big… I’d suggest keeping them - room to grow.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Ben nodded.

“Thank you so much, Ben.”

“Movie’s over!” Sean shouted, “time for my movie,” he reached into his bag and pulled out his choice of DVD, “Bruce Almighty! Tell me kids, if you had the chance to change something in the world? What would you do?”

“Change myself immediately,” Potts answered with a smile, “and get rid of that stupid skirt rule!”

“Death to school skirts!” Ben cheered.

It was an amazing sensation, they were so kind, so supportive, they truly were his friends and he’d never want to let them go. Sean excitedly started the movie and then moved back to his seat next to Potts.

They all decided to enjoy the movie in silence, and it had been so - until halfway through when Sean and Ben started having a discussion on the movie and it’s sequel.

“Does it even count a sequel?” Ben argued, “the entire point of a sequel is to carry on the story from the first movie, Evan Almighty doesn’t do that! It’s a spinoff.”

“No, it’s totally a sequel, like God is granting people the ability to take the roles of the biblical characters.”

“And they’re both white men,” Kaylee grunted.

“Even if it is a sequel,” Ben rolled his eyes, “which it’s not. Evan Almighty sucks, and you know it!”

“Well yeah, it’s going to pale in comparison. Bruce Almighty is about a man who is given the powers of God, Evan Almighty is about a man who can’t shave, has animals following him everywhere, and has the urge to build a giant boat. You can’t exactly compare God and Noah, it’s two totally different things.”

“What were the creators thinking? After making a film about giving man the power of God, they go ‘oh yes, let’s make this man into Noah’, it just… It doesn’t really have any impact, at all.”

“Noah!” Kaylee yelled suddenly, making everyone turn to her.

“What?” Danielle pulled a face to her best friend.

“Noah,” she repeated with a bright smile and turned to the Potts boy, “Noah Potts.”

The group’s realisation came at the same time, and a smile appeared on the Potts boy’s face, “Noah Potts?”

“Yeah, what do you say to that?”

“It’s sure better than Bruce Potts,” Sean laughed, “or Evan Potts.”

Ana nodded, “I think it suits you!”

Potts looked back to Kaylee who was still smiling, overjoyed at her thought, “Noah Potts… It actually… Yeah, I like it.”

“So?”

“I think from here on, I’m going to be Noah Potts.”

“To Noah Potts,” Ben cheered, once again bringing around the group’s regular ‘to blank’ cheer.

“To Noah Potts!” They all repeated, proud of their friend.

“I can’t wait until someone asks me about my name,” Noah let out a laugh as he looked around his friends, “I get to say ‘my friends were arguing about Bruce Almighty when we came up with it’.”

“It’s a unique story,” Kaylee wrapped her arms around him and smiled, “so now, you are Mr. Noah Potts, nobody can change that. Nobody except yourself.”

“I love you lot so much.”

Noah looked around at his friends, proud that he had them. He had them, and they all loved him. It was so different to how it had been at the beginning of the week. He’d make sure to tell his family, and if they weren’t to accept him - he knew he’d have friends who did, keeping the people who loved him in his life whilst washing out those who didn’t accept him would be the best thing for Noah to do. He didn’t know how his family would react, but he really hoped it would be similar to his friends. Then perhaps he could alert the school as well, and finally burn the stupid school skirt he was forced to wear.

Noah Potts was happy though, even though there’d be discrimination in his future - he’d keep his friends around no matter what, because they loved him. They loved him, no matter who he was. 

He’d find out the next day that his family also fully supported him, sure his brother had been confused by it to begin with, Noah didn’t mind at all - he said he’d be more than happy to answer any questions his brother had for him. 

In a matter of days, Noah Potts had gone from being miserable and constantly misgendered, to being loved and accepted by the people he needed in his life. It wasn’t that easy for some people, but he was one of the lucky ones. He wouldn’t take that for granted.


End file.
